We have applied the spin label ESR method for studying deformation and orientation of human erythrocytes in shear flow, and demonstrated i) the effect of the cell-cell interaction, which we attributed to the effective size of the cell in flow, and ii) the effect of the presence of hardened cell in a mixed suspension on the average deformation and orientation of the intact cells.